you can always count on me, I promise
by avatar-lovers
Summary: beck learns some things about jades family and the gang preform some songs at a competition first fanfic please R&R
1. where we met

**This is my first fanfiction so hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious **

Jade pov:

Well things could have been worse, I could be living in the streets, with no food, water, or clothing, I could have no a family, and last I could not have the best boyfriend ever. But I have a house, I have a family, and I have Beck. My day, like many others has been crap. First Beck was late to school so I had to get driven by my father, then I had no money to buy my morning cup of coffee, and Tori was being Tori which just annoyed me to the highest extreme level there possibly was. Cat started talking to Tori and I had lost interest in the conversation so I decided to go to my locker when a pair of hands snaked up around my waist. I turned around to see my smiling boyfriend. I gave him a small smile back. And then those warm brown eyes just made me melt so I deiced to give him a quick peck.

"Well hello to you too" he said with another kiss. I was still really mad at him for being late but one look in those eyes and I'm lost.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch me." He laughed. "I'm sorry I was late but- I put my finger to his mouth.

"Forget it." He looked at me in shock. I was being really nice wasn't I?

"What?" I said settling back into my natural tone.

"Ahh there's the jade I know." Beck says in a witty way. I just rolled my eyes as he grabbed my hand and brought me to the gang. I would have rather stayed at my locker and kiss Beck some more but hey; I was in a good mood now. Tori was still talking about god knows what. I looked at Beck and made a face that made him laugh. I was just about to say something when the bell rang for class. Relived I took Beck's hand and went to Sikowitz's class. Beck and I sat in the last row by the door and in front of us sat Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie.

"Why is Sikowitz always late?" piped Rex. Just as Cat was about to give her reason why he is always late there he came from the…. Front door that's strange Sikowitz always has such crazy ways of entering the class room, but I guess since he never does it, it is crazy.

"Alright class I want to start with the class assignments that were issued out on Monday." When Sikowitz got up on stage he looked around the class room and landed on.

"Cat, Robbie come up and do your scene." Sikowitz had given us all a theme or genre of theater to perform and Cat and Robbie were picked to do a love scene. Kind of wish Beck and I had gotten the love scene but no, Andre and I had to do action!

"Okay Cat, Robbie begin!" Sikowitz shouted thrusting me out of my thoughts.

"Our scene takes place at school when two people who shouldn't be together fight judgment and fall in love!" Cat said gleefully. Cat had her headphones on and Robbie was reading a drama book when they suddenly bumped into each other and all of Cats things fell to the ground. She went down to pick it all up when Robbie knelt beside her to help.

"Sorry" Robbie said

"Yeah, you should be!" cat yelled in an angry voice, then she looked up and her guard was lowered as she stammered on the right words to say. They both gathered all of Cat's belongings off the ground and they looked in each others eyes.

"I really am sorry I should have been paying attention." Robbie said apologetically. I started to stop paying attention when I felt something hot on my neck.

"Does this look a little too familiar?" Beck whispered confused. I pondered for a moment and that's when it hit me because I was thinking the same exact thing.

"How the hell does Cat know about that?" I tried remembering back to 8th grade because this was just how Beck and I met except for a few things like it was not at school and I was not that dumbstruck when I saw him. But after he asked me out I told cat everything asking if I should because she was a lot better with guys at the time then I was.

"Well…" I started to say before I realized it was just a little to embarrassing for Jade West to say out loud with about 15 kids in the classroom.

"I'll tell you later." I finally spat out.

"Fine, but you are telling me." I slightly groaned and rolled my eyes. I looked at the clock on my phone just waiting for this reenactment to be finished and then Cat kissed Robbie on the lips.

"And scene." Robbie said after pulling away trying not to repeat what happened last time he had a stage kiss.

"I don't think we kissed right after meeting, did we?" Beck said teasingly I shoved him playfully as Cat and Robbie walked back to there seats in front of us. The bell rang and what do you know off to another class.

…

I got out of my private voice lesson and walked over to Beck's locker. When I did not see him there I sat down on the ground and got out my favorite book Harry Potter, I keep a copy with me every were I go because I love the book so much. After I turned to page 126 there was a person standing over me.

"Must you read that book all the time?"

"Yes, yes I must." I said back quickly Beck extended his arm and I took it, he helped me up and pulled me in to a nice big hug.

"What was that for?" I asked sheepishly

"Because I love you." He said simply. With that we walked hand and hand to the grub truck and got ourselves so grub as Beck would say.

"Let's go out tonight."

"Ok."

"Wow no resistance what has gotten into you West? God what has he done to me this morning I was my normal self and now, now I was a pansy.

"Fine then you wanna fight?"

"No, no I like this."

"So what you're saying is you like me nicer than I normally am?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all its just…." Beck stopped himself before looking even stupider.

"I see what you did there very clever."

"I try." We laughed as we sat down at an empty table. It wasn't long before the rest of 'them' came. Tori was about to sit down next to me but I put my foot up so she couldn't then cat came bouncing by and I lowered my foot. Cat was smart enough to realize what I was doing but Tori was smart enough too.

"Cat I can not believe you did that scene in class!" I said as soon as she got settled.

"What I thought it was the perfect thing to do for love." She said in her natural way when she was confused.

"Yeah but you should have came to me first."

"I don't see what the problem is Jade it was a great scene?"

"Stay out of this Tori!" my voice was raised now. Beck touched my arm and that was a sign that he thought I needed to clam down.

"Sorry Jade." Cat said with a pout on her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Look what you did Jade." Tori said after cat left bursting into tears. I was getting really mad now I opened my mouth to say something and then Beck cut me off with

"Listen Tori cat used a real life situation with a few changes so Jade has every right to be mad." He said calmly. Finally for once he was on my side and not hers.

"What are you talking about? You mean…" a big cheesy grin spread across her face. Oh god she knew.

"That's how you to met?" she exclaimed I got up and stormed off when I faintly heard Beck say

"She changed a few things!" I turned around and saw that he was coming after me.

Becks Pov

As I saw jade walk off I knew I was going to have to sooth things over.

"She changed a few things!" I said and got up to go after Jade feeling a little bad that Tori was all alone now. I saw jade on the ground by her locker. As I approached her I saw what looked like little tears making her ice blue eyes all glassy. I sat down beside her and said nothing all I did was give her a nice comforting hug. She looked back up at me with that look that said 'thank you'. I brought her closer to me as her head found its way to my shoulder. I took my hand and placed it under her chin so she was looking at me.

"I'm sorry for telling Tori about…well…you know." I said stumbling. She looked right into my eyes now.

"its ok, I just wish you would have let me handle it…" she was about to say more but kids from lunch started to come back inside to get ready for class. She was getting cut off a lot today. We got up and went to class.

…

I waited out side by my car for her, so we could go I had a huge surprise for her. When she arrived with a small smile I knew she had to be in a good-ish mood. I walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened her door. As we both entered the car I gave her a long passionate kiss. As I pulled back I felt that small smile turn into a big grin.

"So you ready for a surprise?" I asked not really caring for an answer cuz it was happing any way.

"I guess. Question, should I be scared of this surprise?"

"When are you, Jade West scared of anything that I might surprise you with?"

"Well, lets see, you could be bring me to a pound with yappy little dogs, or to see my father and his new wife, or a roes garden with frees pink flowers or.."

"Ok ok I get it but no it is not any of those things you will just have to wait and see." I said with a small smile.

We pulled up to a small run down coffee shop near Jade's old house. I looked over at Jade waiting for her reaction.

Jade's POV

I was a little nervous to were Beck was taking me but then I looked out the window and saw a familiar street sign and I new where we were going. We pulled up to the little coffee shop I used to go to every day when I live down the street in 8th grade. Memories of this place flooded into my head back when this place was happing with all the young people and my happy together family and not my broken and dysfunctional family. Its not like we were all perfect before my dad was still an ass back then but we were together. Beck went around the car and opened my door and I got out and looked around.

"So this was your surprise." I said with a crooked smile this place had one very good memory.

"Well considering the scene that went down I class I find it only fair that we do it a justices and come to were we actually met."

"Well thank you for being so completely cheesy and cliché."

"No problem." I punched him in the arm for that one. No body gets smart with me.

"So do you want me to get you any thing?" Beck asked.

"Umm, yeah sure. you no what to get. Im gunna go get a table over there." I left him with a small peck on the cheek.

Beck's POV

She left. Man I love seeing Jade like this so nice and comfortable. She is rarely ever like this, but I guess it because this place is like her sanctum it's the place were she can hold on to better times. Before her parents split before the whole Tori kiss thing, all of it.

"What can I get..you?" the casher said as she stared right at me.

"Um…ahh" I said staring back a little creeped out.

"You can get me to coffees. One with two sugars and one with three sugars." I said still a little skeptical of this girl.

"Coming right up!" she said in a flirty tone. I turned to see that jade was walking up to come tell me something when the casher gave me the coffees with a little something extra that I did not notice but jade did.

"What's that?" she said in a suspicious voice.

"What is what?" I asked really confused. She grabbed a piece of paper I was holding with the recite.

"1756-975-8520" she read

"Is this a phone number from that..that casher over there?" she said raging with jealousy.

"umm maybe do you want me to go ask her…" I said trailing off.

"NO! I'll do it."

"Jade maybe you shouldn't.." it was to late she was already storming to the casher.

Jade's POV

I was going to give this bitch a piece of my mind.

"HEY! You with the ugly hat!" I screamed. She turned around a little shocked by my presents.

"Can… I… help… you…" she said

"yeah, yeah you can help me alright." I said really mad now. "what is this?" she looked at the paper in my hands that read a phone number.

"oh that's my number if you don't mind its for that nice looking guy over there he must have drooped it. Hey can you go give it to him for me? I can't really leave my post." Who the hell does this chick think she is asking me to go give her number to MY boyfriend ok the gloves are coming off. I had fire in my eyes this bitch is so dead I dropped my bag and the number on the ground and jumped over the counter and started beating this chick up. When Beck had realized what was going on he ran over to the stand and tried to get me off of the casher.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ok Jade I think you made your point its time to get off her now." beck said calmly. But that did not work so now Beck was forced to get physical he grabbed my waist and pulled me of the girl, she had blood coming from her nose and many cuts all over her face from Jade's finger nails and knuckles.

"Never flirt with my BOYFIREND again!" I screamed as I walked away with my head held high.


	2. Why Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

**Jade pov**

I kept on walking until beck grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"What the hell jade?"

"What..?" I said in return

"Why did you just attack that girl? So what if she gave me her number its not like I would actually call her, are you really that insecure of how I feel about you?"

I honestly did not know how to respond to that. Of course I knew beck loved me.

"No I am not beck I know you love me its just..." I started to tear up. Beck looked at me his face dropped back to calm as he wrapped is warm arms around me. The tears fell down my cheeks. I looked up at him.

"Can we just go back to your place please?" I said in a really small voice.

"Yeah, sure." Beck said reaching for his car keys. We got in the car and passed my old house again still feeling sad.

…

We arrived back at Beck's house; I got out of the car and ran straight to his RV. I opened the door and plopped on to his bed with a sigh. He got in and closed the door quietly behind him. He sat next to me.

"Jade are you gunna talk to me now?" I thought for a minute about what I was going to say in a way it would make senses.

"well you already no all my family problems, but its just my dad left my mom for a young blond bimbo with a fucking dog and my mom hated dogs and everything that his new wife is… and because of my dad I guess I have trust issues with guys and people in general and beck you are to important to me to just let you slip away and…" beck stopped me.

"Jade I love you and Im willing to put up with any problems you may have and no offense but your dad is a douche bag, he does not know what a wonderful family he has given up." I smiled at him and dug my head into his neck as he put his head over mine. Then he took my head in his hands and gave me a small kiss that just made me swoon.

…

Beck picked me up today unlike yesterday when my father had to bring me. We walked in to school hand in hand as I showed him something on my phone. He chuckled as he looked up cat was rushing towards us with Robbie.

"HI!" cat said in her happy high pitched voice. "What's up my peeps?" Robbie said.

"Hey guys." Beck said for both of us. I just stood there and gave a smile.

"ohmigod do you guys want to know what my brother did last night it was so-

"NO!" we all cut her off and she put a pout on her face that faded away quickly as she thought of something else in her head.

"Hey guys…" Lane said walking towards us

"Jade Beck can you guys come with me to my office we need to have a little chat." Beck and I exchanged worried glances Lane normally would have talked to us in the hallway this must be serious. Cat and Robbie walked off and started chatting amongst themselves.

…

"Please take a seat." Lane said to us. I sat down then Beck followed within seconds.

"So what is this about?" Beck said slowly. Lane looked upset as he was about to speak.

"Yesterday you two went to go get coffee right? Well the chaser is pressing charges on Jade for physical assault and-

"WHAT!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. A surprised face came over Beck.

"Lane there has to be something you can do, Jade can not go to jail or go to court please there has to be something you can do?"

"I'm sorry as of right now there is nothing I can do. If you would like to contact her I have her number."

"I'll take that." I said I still did not want Beck to have this girl's number no matter what.

"Ok well you guys should get to class if you have anything you would like to talk about just stop by." We both got up and left Lanes office and I broke down in tears.

"This can not be happening why the hell would she press fucking charges? This is nuts!"

"Jade calm down ok we can fix this figure it out, don't worry I wont let anything happen to you ok." I just looked at him and he took me in his arms and we walked to class.


	3. you can always count on me, I promise

Jades pov

A/N: sorry for the short chapters but its something longer ones to come I promise.

School had finally ended. It was a pretty crappy day after I found out I might be in some legal trouble. I was crushed I promised my mom that this would never happen. I might be a lot to handle and get into fights and be all tough but underneath it all I was worried. Beck found me and we were about to go home when Lane stopped us.

"Hey Jade I think we may have found a solution to your problem." Lane said excitedly.

"Really that's great!" Beck said I just nodded and walked with them back to Lane's office. I sat down next to Beck on the couch. I took a deep breath preparing for what Lane was about to say.

"So after you to left I called Madison the girl jade assaulted, and she said that the only way she will not notify the authorities is if you pay her medical bills you no for damages, because her family is not the most stable, and they don't really have them means of supporting her in recovery." This was a lot to process.

"I'll do it." I said bluntly.

"Jade are you sure? That could be a lot of money." Beck asked worried.

"It's either that or jail time Beck you pick."

"Ok..Ok" Beck gave in.

"So Lane how much Money are we talking?"

"uhhh well the hospital room it's self is about 200 plus recovery time, and you pay for the room each day so…. I would say at least $1500."

"1500! There is no way my parents are gunna wanna pay that."

"Well Jade I can give you sometime to get the money if that's what you need. ok I will notify Madison on what your decision is and get back to you."

"Thanks Lane." Beck said as we both got up and left.

"1500 beck were am I going to get that money cuz there no way in hell that im telling my parents about what happed no way."

"I don't know Jade I really just don't know. But we will figure something out ok I promise you that." I stopped in the middle of the hallway amazed at beck.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I screwed up big time and you're willing to help me get money for something I did. One stupid thing I did. Beck I really really don't deserve you." I stared to feel tears coming out but held them in I am stronger than this.

"Jade I LOVE you." He emphasized the love part. "And there is nothing and I mean nothing that would keep me away from helping you when you lose your way. Well maybe if you killed someone but that's beside the point. I made a promise to always stand by you and be there for you when the growing gets tough. I have been there when your parents spilt up when your little brother was sick and your parents were nowhere to be found, even when you got stung by a bee. Jade you can always count on me, I promise." In that moment nothing else in the world mattered except Beck and I was going to do anything to make him happy and return the favor.


	4. solution

Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me

Jades POV.

Beck dropped me off at my house. I felt like I just needed to be alone. And he respected that. After he dropped me off I went straight up the stairs to my room. That's when I broke down. Too many thoughts rushed through my head. _"How am I going to get this money? What if I have to tell my parents? What if I can t pay will I have to go to court? Will Beck stay with me?" _I calmed down a little when I heard my mom come in. I liked staying with her a lot more that my dad and his new wife. My mom got me. Well sort of, she could at least respect my dreams even if she did not believe them. Unlike my father she is not completely judgmental she approves of my choices well except for getting my nose and eyebrow pierced. (After the uncial shock she started to like it, release that it was who I was.) I sat on my bed and slowly started to drift into a sleep. I heard my mom come in and check on me, something my father would never do. Hours later I woke up looked at the clock and it was 7:00 Pm. I went down into the kitchen. Mom was in there.

"Hi Jade, nice to see that your awake." She said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah sorry I just had a really long stressful day."

"Something to do with Beck?"

"No! Why would you think that?" I got a little bit defensive.

"No reason just you are normally with him until dinner, it's nice to see you home for once." She laughed. "So anything you wanna talk about, perhaps why your day was so stressful?"

"No not really, I'm fine mom just some stuff at school no big deal." I lied I hated lying to her.

"Okay." She looked at me seeing right through my fake statement.

"So what is for dinner?" I asked changing the subject.

"Salad I did not have time to go to the Market so I used what we had in the house. That ok with you?"

"Yeah of course that's fine with me I love salad!" I said taking a bowl out of the cabinet. I sat down at the table and waited for mom to bring the food over. I turned on my Pandora radio to my RENT station. Mom came over with the food and she sat down we talked until we were done. Never once did I bring up the incident. It was eating me away.

…

When I got back to my room I looked at my phone.

**One new text**

**From Beck: hey when I was driving home I found this flyer on the street by my house I did some research on it and I think it may be able to help with your little problem txt me back as soon as you can—Love YOU! :) **

A smile came across my face maybe there is hope.

**To Beck: OMG really this is great news! Can you show it to me tom. In school? **

**From Beck: Yes I can show you in school I will pick you up early and look at it then ok babe? I gtg thou night…**

**To Beck: night I Love You… and beck thanks…like a lot you don't know how much this means to me.**

**From Beck: anything for you Jade anything.**

With that I turned off my phone and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

…

My alarm went off and I got out of bed as fast as I possibly could and got ready. I ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen to grab some food before I left, my mom was no where to be found she must have left. As I gazed over the counter I saw a little yellow sticky note on it that read. **Had to leave early I'm really sorry I hope Beck can give you a ride to school today if not I no you will find a way ;) there is no food in the fridge I have to go shopping so just eat an apple or get something at school. Love you have a great and unstressful day. Luv mom.**

I walked over to the fridge. Mom was right no food; I went to the cabinet no food. Just gunna have to get something on the way. I waited for Beck to get to my house.

When I heard his car horn honk I grabbed my gears of war bag and bolted out the front door. I got in the passenger seat and he handed me the flyer he had found. I read it over twice very carefully. It said

**Are you a singer songwriter or dancer well if you are you have the chance to win 3 prizes first place gets $1000 second place $500 and third $250 just sign up at the grove and you could be the luck winner. Visit .com for more info.**

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Its perfect right?" Beck sad with a huge confident smile,

"Yeah, it is."

"I went to the website last night and looked up all the rules and stuff."

"Ok so they are?"

"Well you can do a duet or solo for songs and can be a bigger group if you are dancing. And also you can do a song and a dance with a whole group to win all the prizes together."

"How many people have to be in the big group to win all the prizes?"

"At least 6."

"well should we get cat André Tori and Robbie to help out and do the big group or have you and me do a duet Robbie cat do a duet and André and Tori do a duet. And see if we can win that way?"

"I don't know I think we should all talk it over."

"Ok then lets go." And with that we were off to school.


	5. Speechless

Jades POV.

We pulled in to the schools parking lot. Beck looked at me with a smile.

"You ready?"

"No." he looked at me kind of surprised.

"Why not?"

"I just want us to be here for a minute."

"Ok." He said and took my hand and gently rubber his thumb back and forth against my pale skin.

"You know I like your nails painted black." I giggled a little.

"I like them painted black too." I said in a childish tone.

"It reminds me of the Rolling Stones song paint it black." I looked at him with big eyes.

"Really Beck Really." I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Yeah really." He said getting closer closing the gap between us, and kissing me gently. As he pulled away we stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." I said plane and simple.

…

It was lunch time. And that means it was time to tell all of my "friends" about the incident. I was really not looking forward to this. All of them saying why are you so stupid, don't you think before you do anything, all of this cuz a girl gave Beck her number. But of course they wouldn't understand. That is why I am dreading this moment. I saw Beck leaving his locker and ran over to him. Without him knowing I linked our hands together. He turned around and smiled. We walked over to our table. Robbie and cat were already sitting.

"HEYY!" cat said in a perky voice.

"What's up?" Robbie said right after.

"Hey, hey. I have some cool news." Tori said coming up behind Beck and I.

"What is it?" Cat and Robbie said in sync.

"I got a job for the summer! On a TV show!"

"Wow that's very cool." Beck said I just smiled.

"I know! But I'm not on the show I'm just helping out."

"Still that's great." Robbie said. André was coming up with a single rose. He came up behind Tori.

"Surprise!" André screamed and gave Tori the roes "for you little miss. Television."

"Aww thanks André!" she said and hugged him. Ugh this was getting to be too much all this happiness and good news this was killing me I just had to come out and say it. I opened my mouth to tell them and nothing came out I was speechless. They all got quiet anticipating me to say something but I just couldn't. Out of embarrassment I got up and left.

"What was that about?" Tori said to Beck.

"I don't really know." He paused for a moment and then realized what I was going to say.

Beck's POV.

"I don't really know." Oh wait Jade was going to tell them now wasn't she. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

**To Jade: do you want me to tell them?**

**From Jade: please do just get it over with I really don't want to be there and have to face them.**

**To Jade: No I can't tell them when your not here…Jade please just come back. Since when did you start caring about what other ppl think huh?**

**From Jade: FINE… **


End file.
